1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a modular jack connector having improved grounding members for application in high speed signal transmission systems.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,674,136 issued to Steinke et al. on Mar. 9, 2010 discloses a modular jack connector including an insulative housing, a contact module assembled to the insulative housing, a grounding plate and a shielding shell attached to the insulative housing. The contact module comprises a pair of stacked terminal group halves and a pair of paddle boards. The grounding plate is mounted between the pair of terminal group halves and has a grounding portion contacting the shielding shell and a pair of grounding beams respectively contacting the pair of paddle boards.
TW Patent No. 452261 issued to Speed Tech on Aug. 1, 2001 discloses a modular jack connector including an insulative housing, a contact module assembled to the insulative housing having a front face, and a shielding shell attached to the insulative housing. The contact module comprises a vertical paddle board parallel with the front face. The shielding shell includes a front shell and a rear shell having a grounding beam extending downwardly for contacting the paddle board.
Hence, an electrical connector having differently configured grounding members is desired.